


Ad Astra Per Aspera

by lattice_frames



Category: Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Crack, M/M, Mpreg, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Sentient Atlantis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-27
Updated: 2012-12-27
Packaged: 2017-11-22 14:26:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 69
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/610811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lattice_frames/pseuds/lattice_frames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was the biggest scandal to rock Atlantis since Dr. Raymond Edeet, Head of Botany, took off and eloped with a sentient fern. Col. Cameron Mitchell, leader of Gate Team 3, was pregnant with octuplets. And Col. John Sheppard was the father.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ad Astra Per Aspera

**Author's Note:**

[](http://imgur.com/zCLc3)**  
Title** : [Ad Astra Per Aspera](6478)  
 **Author** : [](http://karmageddon.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**karmageddon**](http://karmageddon.dreamwidth.org/)   
**Reader** : [](http://lattice-frames.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**lattice_frames**](http://lattice-frames.dreamwidth.org/)   
**Summary** : It was the biggest scandal to rock Atlantis since Dr. Raymond Edeet, Head of Botany, took off and eloped with a sentient fern. Col. Cameron Mitchell, leader of Gate Team 3, was pregnant with octuplets. And Col. John Sheppard was the father.  
 **Rating** : general audiences  
 **Length** : 4:20  
 **Download and streaming** : mp3 at the[ audiofic archive](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/ad-astra-per-aspera), streaming at[ soundcloud](http://soundcloud.com/lattice-frames/ad-astra-per-aspera)


End file.
